Alliance for Education
The Alliance for Education is a non-profit agency based in Seattle, Washington that exists to help ensure the academic success of all students in Seattle Public Schools. Board of Directors *Jonathan J. Bridge, Chair - Co-CEO, General Counsel, Ben Bridge Jeweler, Inc. *Bob Alexander - Chair, Seattle Rotary #4, Youth & Schools *Bruce Allenbaugh - Community Volunteer *John F. Bliss - Chief Investment Officer, Metzler North America *Jane I. Blodgett - Managing Partner, Ernst & Young *Charles Blumenfeld - Associate Vice President for Alumni Relations, University of Washington *Kenneth Bunting - Associate Publisher, Seattle Post-Intelligencer *Phyllis J. Campbell - President and CEO, The Seattle Foundation *Fay Chapman - Senior Executive Vice President and General Counsel, Washington Mutual *Cheryl Chow - President, Seattle School Board *Russell W. Crawford - Managing Partner, KPMG LLP *Matt Dailey - Senior Vice President Market Director, Bank of America *Steve Davis - President and CEO, Corbis Corporation *David Della - Chair, Education Committee, Seattle City Council *Pam Eshelman - President, Roosevelt High School Foundation *Jack H. Faris - President, Washington Biotechnology and Biomedical Association *Anne Farrell - President Emeritas, The Seattle Foundation *Jon Fine - President and CEO, United Way of King County *Victor Fung - Director, Process Development, Amgen Washington *José Gaitán - Managing Member, The Gaitán Group, PLLC *Robert L. Gerth - Community Volunteer *Peter Glidden - Regional President, Washington, Harris Private Bank *George Griffin III - Principal, G3 & Associates, Inc. *Ken Hamm - President & CEO, First Choice Health Network, Inc. *Nicolas Hanauer - Partner, Second Avenue Partners *James R. Harvey - President, Opus III Group LLC *Betty Hoagland - President, Schools First *James Kelly - President & CEO, Urban League of Metropolitan Seattle *Kerry K. Killinger - Chairman, President & CEO, Washington Mutual *Quentin Kuhrau - Senior Vice President, Development, UNICO Properties, Inc. *Bruce A. Leader - Community Volunteer *Steve E. Leahy - President & CEO, Greater Seattle Chamber of Commerce *Eric Liu - Creator, Guiding Lights Network *Pam MacEwan - Executive Vice President, Public Affairs & Governance, Group Health Cooperative *Raj Manhas - Superintendent, Seattle Public Schools *George W. Martin - Partner, Hillis Clark Martin & Peterson, PS *Charles H. Mitchell, Ed.D. - Chancellor, Seattle Community College District *Chase Morgan - Director, Global Account Strategy, Microsoft *James J. Morris - Vice President, Engineering and Manufacturing (retired), Boeing Commercial Airplanes *J. Shan Mullin - Partner, Perkins Coie LLP *Stephen F. Mullin - President, Washington Roundtable *Greg Nickels - Mayor, City of Seattle *Donald P. Nielsen - Chairman, TeachFirst, Inc. *James R. Peoples - President, Seattle-Cascades District, KeyBank *Steve Pulkkinen - Executive Director, Seattle Education Association *Roger A. Rieger - Principal, The Tudor Foundation *Judith M. Runstad - Of Counsel, Foster Pepper *Pete Shimer - Partner, Deloitte *Ron Sims - King County Executive, King County *John D. Warner - Sr. Vice President & CAO (retired), The Boeing Co. *Bob Watt - Vice President, Government & Community Affairs, Boeing Commercial Airplane Group *Bruce Williams - Chairman and CEO, HomeStreet Bank *Craig Wrench - President & CEO, Washington Real Estate Holdings, LLC *Patrick Yalung - Regional President – Washington, Wells Fargo Category:EducationCategory:Charities in Washington State